


Prank Too Far

by SpacedOutDreamerBoy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy
Summary: Teenaged Della and Donald Duck decide to prank their father Quackmore with somewhat disastrous results.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Prank Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one-shot for fun :)

"I don't know Della. What if Mom catches us?" Donald asked nervously.

"Mom's not gonna catch us," she replied without hesitation. 

"What if Dad grounds us?"

"Now that might be a problem. I got tickets to the movies tomorrow, no way I'm missing The Swamp Duck That Destroyed Tokyolk."

Donald checked the area for their parents. He was the lookout in case their mother or father came in. They were gonna prank their dad by placing a little homemade firework under his chair. At dinnertime Della would set it off with a remote she made for it and they'd get to watch the sparks fly. Literally. 

"There. Done. Dad's gonna have a blast." She laughed. "Okay, that was totally unintentional, but so cool at the same time."

\----

"Children! Dinner!"

Della and Donald raced down the stars, elbowing each other to get to the best seat faster. Della got there first, sticking her tongue out at Donald in triumph. 

Everyone sat down and started eating. Their father, Quackmore, was a normally quiet man, keeping to himself most of the time. That didn't mean he had a nasty temper though, he could sure yell until the cows came home if the kids did something wrong.

"How was yer day at work, dear?" Hortense asked her husband. 

"Fine, fine. Bookkeeping for your brother is all well and good, but I wish I could find some use of my pilot's skills."

"One day, dear. One day," Hortense reassured him.

Della gave Donald a devilish look, and showed him the remote to set off the firecracker. Her brother gulped and shook his head, wanting to back out of the prank.

Too late. 

Della hit the button and Quackmore was thrown backwards in his chair, landing on the floor surrounded by smoke. Hortense screamed in shock, and Della started laughing. The young girl jumped out of her chair and went over to where her dad lay.

"Gotcha Dad! You've been pranked by the masterminds Della and Donald Duck!"

Donald sighed, wishing she hadn't included him.

"Dad?" Della asked when her father didn't reply. "Dad, come on. Get up."

There was a quiet, low moan from the man.

"Dad?" Della repeated, and Hortense immediately went to call an ambulance. 

"Aw phooey." 

\-----

In the hospital, Hortense really let her kids have it. She screamed in English and Scottish for at least forty-five minutes straight. Finally she calmed down a little bit.

"You two are going ta go see yer father and tell him yer sorry."

"Yes Mom," the siblings replied. Hortense led them to the room where Quackmore was staying. Their little prank had landed him in a full-body cast. Della cringed when she saw him, she didn't know it would turn out that bad.

"Well? Talk to yer father," Hortense instructed. Della and Donald approached the hospital bed slowly. 

"Dad, I'm... really sorry. I didn't think it would turn out this way," Della told him sincerely. 

"And I'm sorry Della's a big jerk," Donald said. Hortense grabbed his arm roughly. 

"Ow, ow! Okay! I'm sorry for being a part of the prank too!"

His mother let go. Under all the bandages and casts, Quackmore mumbled something that sounded like he forgave them.

"Okay children, out, out!" Hortense rushed them out of the room and closed the door. "Since I will have to take care of yer father now, I'm sending you to live with my brother fer a while. Here's a letter."

She handed Donald an envelope. They both groaned. 

"Uncle Scrooge? He's just a boring old businessman now, we don't wanna go there!" Della complained. 

"Well, ya should have thought of that before ya decided ta blow up yer father. Now go on, I've packed yer bags, you have ta catch the next bus."

The siblings grabbed their stuff and trudged outside to the bus stop. Donald punched his sister on the shoulder. 

"Nice going, Dumbella! Now we gotta go stay with Uncle Scrooge. He's so stuffy and old!"

"Yeah. This will be a boring visit," Della replied.

Oh how wrong they were.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm probably just a big nerd, but in the episode "The First Adventure!", it was mentioned that Della and Donald were sent to live with Scrooge because they placed a firecracker under their dad's chair and it put him in the hospital. This is the same reason for why Huey, Dewey, and Louie were sent to live with Donald in the original 1937 short "Donald's Nephew's", the short that introduced the triplets. I got the reference the moment it was spoken and smiled at it. Like I said, big nerd :P
> 
> I am also heartbroken that DuckTales 2017 will not be getting a season 4. I had a bad feeling that it would stop at three seasons and unfortunately, it came true. At least they prepared for the ending under the notion that they might not get another season. I'm sad, but ready to go out with a bang with this show. (Puns!)


End file.
